1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible substrate, a mounted structure obtained by mounting a layered component on the flexible substrate, and a display unit and a portable electronic apparatus having the flexible substrate herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are flexible substrates that are electrically connected to a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel and have predetermined electronic components mounted thereon (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-20703).